This invention relates to fabrication of liquid crystal display (LCD), more specifically, to a filling step of liquid crystal into a LCD cell.
LCDs have, as well-known, an arrangement where liquid crystal is filled in a LCD cell which is assembled with a couple of transparent substrates facing each other. Transparent electrodes are formed on the interior surfaces of those substrates and voltage applied on those electrodes can alter molecular configuration, resulting in forming an image to be displayed.
There is, therefore, a filling step of liquid crystal in the LCD fabrication process. A LCD cell is preliminary assembled by laminating two pieces of substrate. Those substrates are pasted on those margins except for a part for an inlet for filling. Liquid crystal is filled through the inlet into the interspace of two substrates.
FIG. 11 explains a conventional way of filling liquid crystal. This way uses the capillary phenomenon. A bucket 1 in which liquid crystal is pooled is provided in a vacuum chamber and the inlet of LCD cell 2 is dipped into the liquid crystal so that liquid crystal is absorbed up into LCD cell 2 by the capillary phenomenon. After filling, the inlet is sealed with resin.